Survive
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: This is a story for my OC in Saints Row 4. She's a bisexual that likes Shaundi and has a troubled past. Watch as she learns to let people in and starts to reveal who she really is beneath her mask of ice. Also we learn that because of her past she's a lot more tech savvy than anyone really realizes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Saints Row 4 or any of the other games in the series. I do however own my own character whom i created in the game, and this is how i think she would have reacted and what she would say, etc. Please enjoy if you feel like reading it, and for the love of god if you don't like it then don't bother reading it. Oh and yes my character is bisexual, but has a thing for Shaundi, I'm not sure yet if anything will come from it or not.**

* * *

Prologue

You know most people would say that being the leader of The Saints was a great honor. On any other given day I would probably say they were right, but as of this moment I wasn't so damn sure. I mean we've been through a lot of shit together the crew and I, but this has to take the cake. One minute I'm the fucking President of the United States, and the next we're under attack by aliens and my damn Cabinet gets fricken abducted!

To say I was pissed off is an understatement, I was livid. First this character called Zimyak? Zimak? Oh fuck it I'm calling him Zimmy for now cause I don't feel like trying to remember his god damned name. He comes in and abducts Kinize first and hell we all know she's our resident tech guru, so that shits not cool in the least, then the fucker goes and abducts my Shaundi! Okay, well she's not my anything really, I never got up the nerve to actually ask her out. Yeah, yeah laugh it up the leader of The Saints is afraid to ask one of their crew out.

You know it could be because I'm a woman! I mean as long as I've known Shaundi she has only ever had boyfriends, so I didn't want to potentially fuck our friendship up by asking her and being shut down, or getting looked at like a freak because I swing both ways. Wow….I just said friendship, for the longest time I'd forgotten what that word even meant. Anyway, so yeah this fucker takes her and now I'm having to run back to my office to get guns, I specifically said there needed to be a gun every five feet in a hallway or something, but no…. why would we want to do something logical like that?

I get to my office and grab a gun while Asha goes to find Matt, yes I mean Matt Miller. The kid and I haven't always seen eye to eye especially when he was trying to kill me for that brief time before I took down the Syndicate. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt though, he was fucking terrified of Killbane, and I can't blame him. Now I'm running back to meet them and first a hole appears in my ceiling in the hallway and takes my Vice-President, I can sort of deal with that, I'm not going to lie. Then I get to the next hallway outside of the conference room where I came from and Pierce and Benjamin get taken.

At this point I finally start to see some of these alien fuckers busting into my rooms and I just start shooting. Thank god for video games and shooting ranges, I just pull head shots on them until I manage to make my way through and up to the second floor, then I find Asha and Matt getting abducted! That's my whole Cabinet god dammit! Fuckers need to die, so I do the logical thing and go in guns blazing killing the buggers until I get outside where I need to use the turret we set up and I got to blow some of their ships out of the sky, now that was fun!

So can you say it's typical when I shoot down a tanker like ship and it houses the same motherfucker that took my crew? I go in by shooting the window and he starts slamming me around like a rag doll, oh sure I get in some good swings but seriously this fucker is huge! Then he uses some wonky ass telekinesis shit on me and taunts me. I do the natural thing and I spit in his face, I think I just pissed him off more when I did that, but it was funny, until I blacked out. Now? Well fuck if I know but I'm betting I'm not in Kansas anymore, the place seems like a really 50's is Steelport, not really my cup of tea. Especially since I fucking hate poodle skirts! So here I am now waking up to this hell hole and wondering what the fuck happened.


End file.
